


Cookie Dough

by rvaleardis



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Prompt: "Are you eating cookie dough?" " I was going to bake them but there just wasn't time."I couldn't help myself.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Cookie Dough

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and could not get it out of my head. Super short drabble I had a good laugh. Hope you like it!

Prompt: "Are you eating cookie dough?" " I was going to bake them but there just wasn't time."

Penelope had a long day at work. Her articles were done and that meant she could have tomorrow off. 

She had a batch of cookie dough in the fridge waiting for her at home. She just hoped Eloise or any other Bridgerton had not messed with it.

She opened her door and walked into the apartment. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

There sat Anthony Bridgerton, Eloise's eldest brother and her current boyfriend, eating her cookie dough.

"Are you eating cookie dough?" Penelope asked.  
"I was going to bake them but there just wasn't time." Anthony replied.

She turned to look at the kitchen and saw a baking pan plus other items out.

She looked at him once more and said "You couldn't figure out how to work the oven could you?"

He shook his head and put the spoon down. "Not a clue. I was going to simply wait for you but the cookie dough kept calling me. It was saying my name over and over again." He said.

Penelope rolled her eyes and took the bowl away from him. He let out a small grunt of disapproval which was replaced by a smile once he noticed what a view he had.

She was bent down, facing the fridge. Attempting to put the dough back so it would chill a little and she can bake them later.

When she turned Anthony was behind her.

"I put the cookie dough back in the fridge. It needs to chill again before I bake it." Penelope said.

Anthony didn't hear a work of it though. All he could see were her lips. Which he promptly kissed as soon as she was finished speaking. 

The cookies would not be touched until very late that night. They had other activities that were just a tad more pressing.


End file.
